Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional battery-powered microphone is adapted for use with a battery 11, and includes a main body 12, a battery holder 13, a sleeve member 14, and a protective cover 15. The main body 12 is substantially cylindrical and extends in a top-bottom direction. The battery holder 13 is configured to hold the battery 11 and is mounted to a bottom portion of the main body 12. The sleeve member 14 is removably connected to the main body 12 and sheathes the battery holder 13 and the protective cover 15. The protective cover 15 has a cover body 151 pivotally connected to the battery holder 13, and an engaging block 152 disposed on a lateral edge of the protective cover 15 that openably engages the battery holder 13.
However, since the cover body 151 has to be drawn in a transverse direction perpendicular to the top-bottom direction to disengage the engaging block 152 from the battery holder 13, and since the cover body 151 has to be further drawn in the same direction to pivot relative to the battery holder 13 to open, when the protective cover 15 is unintentionally touched and the engaging block 152 is disengaged from the battery holder 13, the protective cover 15 may be easily urged to open. As such, the battery 11 retained inside the battery holder 13 may fall off easily to cause electrical disconnection.